


clouded with grief

by hyckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Good Leader Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Needs a Hug, No Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyckie/pseuds/hyckie
Summary: His eyes were cloudy. Hyucks eyes were still clouded with grief. Nobody knew why. Nobody wanted to know why. They were all too scared to ask.
Kudos: 31





	clouded with grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I don't know if I'm going to add any more chapters to this but I wrote this and liked it so now I'm putting it on ao3 :)

His eyes were cloudy. Hyucks eyes were still clouded with grief. Nobody knew why. Nobody wanted to know why. They were all too scared to ask. Taeyong tried to ask Hyuck what happened in the hospital that night but the only response he was given was a glare and four words: “don’t worry about it”. His voice was stale yet sharp, his lips maintaining a strict frown. After that night everything and everyone seemed on edge. The interviews all seemed too quiet without hyucks bursts of annoying yet comforting energy. His contagious laughter has evaporated into the empty walls which used to echo through the practise room at late hours, the echo which gave everyone the dose of energy needed to push through the next song.

It was scary for the members; seeing Haechan on stage. His smile seemed to shine through the crowd with the fans cheering at their Full Sun, yet it seemed that only the members saw his eyes. Can the fans notice? How do they not see what they’re seeing? It seemed that only they saw his true face under his mask of smiles. His true emotions. Yet nobody really knew what those emotions were. His eyes were just as they were that night. The night he came back from the hospital. The night Donghyuck creaked open the door with his shivering hands. His hands which had dark red stains underneath his bitten, worn out nails. 

The most scary thing about this whole situation was that it only lasted three days. After those days of confused yet nerve racking moments - the old Hyuck was back. The Hyuck which everyone knows and loves, the boy which always had a witty comeback to whatever you threw at him, the Hyuck with contagious laughter no matter the situation. The mood maker of the group. 

Occasionally the members would give strange looks to each other, side-eyeing back and forth between themselves and Haechan as he walked past. Everybody knew their feelings were mutual and nobody understood what the hell was going on in that boy's head. 

“Okay so what the hell is going on with Haechan?” 

Everybody was sitting in the fifth floor’s lounge. Donghyuck was talking to his manager in the next room. “Yuta can’t you be a bit quieter”, Taeyong hissed, a hint of urgency in his voice as he put a finger to his lips. 

“I have been quiet. We’ve all been quiet for three fucking days Tae. We have to talk about it. He’s being weird and nobody’s addressing it? Hello? We all know somethings wrong.” Yuta spat out, Johnny and Taeil looked down in agreement as the rest of the members froze. Not quite knowing what to do but all silently understanding what he meant.

“I agree, I don’t know what happened but we seriously need to fix something”, Johnny straightened his back as he squeezed hands together. “He acts fine now but we all know how good of an actor he can be. Come on guys, it’s been four days and nobody has gotten anything out of him. If it keeps going on like this somethings gonna go wrong”, Johnny takes a breath due to the speed he was talking at. All the members looked down at their laps. Everybody felt bad for ignoring their maknae.

_If only I could actually do something. I’m the leader after all._

____

____

“I’ll try and talk to him again. Maybe he just needs someone to talk to and-“ Taeyong’s eyes stayed glued to the floor. Until he suddenly got cut off by Mark, who stood up from Yuta’s lap.

“No Hyung. I’m sorry but I don’t think it’ll be that easy. We all know Donghyuckie’s not the kind of person to talk about his feelings like that.” 

“He’s right. If it was that easy I’m sure we would’ve already sorted this out. Instead let’s try and do this as a group. Maybe then we’ll be able to help him.” Taeil agreed, the eldest rubbing his hand against Taeyong’s thigh. He knew Taeyong’s only trying to help, they all know, but trying to do it alone is irresponsible, especially when they can all help their maknae to make it just that bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't know how your here but thank you anyway! I don't know if I'm ever going to actually add any chapters onto this or anything but if you want me to, leave a comment and I'll try and do something with it. This is my first time to actually publish anything and I'm not good at writing so let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can do so with my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hycklo)


End file.
